legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 63
Episode 63 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants Podcast. It was the second episode to feature the appearance of Mr. Repzion aka Daniel Sulzbach aka Reptilian Faggot. It was also the first time they streamed on the Amazing Atheist channel due to a copyright strike on their main channel. Videos Played # The Amazing Atheists No True Feminist Fallacy. # The Plot To Make America Gay. # Violent Video Games: A Demonic Trojan Horse # Alexyss K Tylor "Warning to Gay Boys" # 14 Reasons that God exists! # Good Cops and Black Citizens # No the Republicans are Not the Same as the Democrats # Gay Christian Attacked by Fundy Christian (can't find) # Jesse Ventura on Waterboarding # CIA Director Defends Torture (can't find) # Illinois Just Made it a Felony to Record the Police # Dentist Says God Doesn't Exist - Watch What His Patient Says... # Albert Einstein vs Atheist Teacher - If God Exists # Booty Pillows # PooTrap # Free Flexor # Bright Light Pillow # RoboStir # Wearable Towel # Stuffies # Ball Buster # Flat-D (can't find) # HANDJOB! Start of the Video Mr. Repzion explained his reptilian origin with sci-fi gibberish and nonsense and talked about Star Wars and Star Trek. The peasants commented on Daniel's ass cooking.They played a "Hey Scotty" video. They played a video of a feminist hating on TJ and defending Sharon Osborne, Anita Sarkeesian, and more third wave feminazis. The video almost killed TJ in boredom and stupidity. They then played a video of this Christian asshole talking about the Jewish gay Satanic agenda. His evidence was the amount of homosexuals on TV. Mr. Repzion told the DP he was going to respond to the video on face palm Sunday. They played a video from a Christian dad that claimed demons are inside video games, and they influence children to do evil things. They played Vagina Power for almost 19 minutes. Middle of the Video The Faded Holy Soldier's video was played showing 14 stupid reasons that prove god. The peasants died laughing at his stupidity. They played a video about Wild Bill defending the cops and accusing black people of persecuting whites. They played an Aaron Clarey video showing his Gnosticism towards his political views. He once again showed even more stupidity in the video refuting libertarians and conservatives telling them to vote republican. They played a news story about a Christian homophobe against a homosexual christian. To sum it up, it was liberal Christians vs conservative Christians. They took a break. End of the Show After that they talked about the lightsaber controversy over the first trailer to Star Wars Episode 7. They played a news clip of Jesse Ventura on waterboarding and Fox News being a dick about it and then played a video of the CIA director defending waterboarding as well. They played a video on info wars blaming Obama for bad policemen. Of course they were acting like idiots. They then went on to the stupid ads segment. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Mr. Repzion